Eshermekites
Eshermekites, an ancient people who were the known inhabitants of the city of Eshermek. Some of the Eshermekites migrated throughout the known world. However, their decline is currently unknown to many scholars however some theories about the Eshermekite diaspora are traced to modern nomadic tribes in Asia and the Middle East. History Many Eshermekites became displaced during the Classical Period to the Dark Ages and migrated to different parts of the known world. Migration to the New World Over the years many historians argued that the Eshermekites became associated with the pre-Columbian contact between the Native American tribes and the Eshermekite settlers. However, evidence of Eshermitic writing was found in Canada and the United States and mostly in New England. This theory was proposed by the anthropologists at the Eastbury University who were studying the Eshermek Tablets and also their culture. Evidence of Eshermekites in Asia The Eshermekites migrated throughout Asia reaching as far as China and India. Some of the architecture of the region had similarities between the traditional geometric Eshermitic designs and also the decorations found in ancient Eshermek. Achaemenid Empire The Achaemenid Persian empire was the largest empire in the ancient world extending from Anatolia and Egypt across western Asia to northern India and Central Asia. Its formation began in 550 B.C., when King Astyages of Media, who dominated much of Iran and eastern Anatolia (Turkey), was defeated by his southern neighbor Cyrus II (“the Great”), king of Persia (r. 559–530 B.C.) by this the Eshermekites were gone and the city was deserted at this point except for a few settlers. However, the Persians looked at the records and wrote about the former inhabitants that once thrived there. Soon people from the East started to migrate into the Persian Empire and settled there. The records stated that they spoke a strange language that was not known to other peoples including the Persians who adopted some words in their language from these people. China In China evidence of Eshermitic inscriptions and tablets were found in the ruins of ancient cities. The Han Dynasty came in 206 B.C. and lasted about 220 A.D. in this period the Eshermekite settlers, became merchants, officials, and diplomats. After the end of the Han Dynasty, the Eshermekite population decreased and were forced to migrate to Central Asia where they adopted a new culture and also language. India While the Eshermekite settlers settled in Central Asia the 100,000 migrated throughout the Indian Subcontinent during the 9th century A.D. and began to mix with the native population of the Deccan Plateau. Many Eshermekites became Buddhist converts to the faith and also practiced Hinduism. They were mistakenly called Parsis, a member of the larger of the two Zoroastrian communities of the Indian subcontinent. However, this was due to the fact that some of them practiced Zoroastrianism and migrated to the subcontinent at the same time. Persia The Safavids were a native Iranian dynasty from Azerbaijan that ruled from 1501 to 1736, and which established Shi'a Islam as Iran's official religion and united its provinces under single Iranian sovereignty in the early modern period. In 1509 the Eshermekites settlers came to the capital of Tabriz and became merchants and dignitaries. This time they were called the Tabriz Merchants and spoke a dialect of Persian. Modern Descendants The fate of the Eshermekites has been a long disputed theory. Also, the numerous regions of Eshermekite settled by them in the past and also they were once thought to be related to the Canaanites and Midianites from the Holy Land. After 1919 a few ethnic groups claim to be descendants of the inhabitants of ancient Eshermek and these claims went as far as Central Asia. The Turkic people claimed to be descendants of these ancient peoples however it was dismissed by anthropologists. This started a series of debates whether or not the Eshermekites ever reached as far as China. Culture The Eshermekites were agricultural people who did mostly farming and raising cattle. However new evidence of Eshermek being a center for trade and learning dates back to the year 9,000 B.C. and became a major destination for scholars and philosophers. The city of Eshermek was ruled by magistrates and also priests who carried out their power on the people. Religion After 9,000 B.C. came the worship of unearthly beings by the Eshermekites that were mentioned in the Eshermek Tablets as all-powerful and destructive gods that shared knowledge with the people. However, the ancient temples of Eshermek depicted the gods as being symmetrical with many limbs and heads that resembled the cephalopods and plant species of Earth. Mythology The Eshermekites believed in beings who came from the sky and taught them knowledge. Also, legends of a once-powerful primordial empire existed before mankind known as the Yagathian Empire. The Eshermekites recorded the whole legends in the Eshermek Tablets. Society Eshermekite society was based on social hierarchy and land ownership. The magistrate was the head of everyone in the city however the high priest was in charge of keeping religious order. There was evidence of slavery and servitude however this was aimed at the gods and also human sacrifices were carried out by a high priest. Worship was mandatory and also led to enslavement if not carried out every day. Farmers often shared their crops with the magistrate and wealthy landowners in order to receive the right to expand their fields and own land themselves. However, if their products did not meet the requirements of the magistrate they would become servants or concubines. Category:Ancient peoples Category:Ethnic groups